Nerdluckette Meekinya
Meekinya (better known as "Meeki") is a fan-created Nerdluck character made by Sabrina1985. About her Meekinya was born on April 30, 1992 on Moron Mountain to her parents, Bang and Brenda. She is a scrawny Nerdluck with light green skin, light brown hands, antannae, and feet, a cream-colored chest, and light brown eyes who wears a light red ribbon on her head. A few years ago, Meeki had gotten married to Bluu the son of Blanko and Bianka, and ever since then she has learned to "settle down", as she calls it. Meeki has matured a lot since her marriage to Bluu, but before then she was a moody, sarcastic, headstrong, and stubborn, loner and tough fighter who was angry at the world, seldom hesitated to throw the first punch, didn't spend a lot of time on laser gun lessons, and challenged Sunny's leadership. Meeki envied Lalaine because of her good-natured temperament and sometimes, she thought she'd like to be that way. Meeki was mostly mad at herself, even if she did take it out on others. Meeki is very artistic as well so Bluu recommended that she try becoming a painter because that is something she did with her anger to channel it. She still feels angry at the world often, but has learned not to take out her frustrations on other people and instead goes into her private studio and paints pictures during these times. Meeki and Bluu's love is very solid because they understand each other so fully and both of them also are both very passionate and deeply in love. They actually have one of those rare loves that never seems to die, as it gets stronger each passing day. Family Bang the nerdluck (father) Brenda the nerdluck (mother) Lime the nerdluck (brother) Emerald the nerdluck (brother) Bella the nerdluck (sister) Bluu the nerdluck (husband) Blanko the nerdluck (father-in-law) Bianka the nerdluck (mother-in-law) Lalaine the nerdluck (sister-in-law) Sapphire the nerdluck (brother-in-law) Jasmine the nerdluck (sister-in-law) Bing the nerdluck (uncle) Lima the nerdluck (niece) Azure the nerdluck (son) Friends SuperTed, Spottyman the alien, Skeleton, Magi the skeleton, Mario, Princess Peach Elizabeth Patricia Toadstool, Luigi, Princess Daisy Petals, Yoshi, Link, Princess Zelda Harkinian, Jason Lee Scott, Billy Cranston, Zack Taylor, Tommy Oliver, Trini Kwan, Kimberly Hart, Farkus Bulkimier, Eugene Skullovich, Alpha 5, Zordon, Rita Bandora Repulsa, Scorpina, Divatox, Jennifer Fields, Taven, Ashrah, Freddie Mercury, Elsa the snow queen, Homestar Runner, Old-timey Marzipan, Homsar, Marpan, the cheat, Foxface, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Butterfly, Mojo Jojo, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkamena Diane Pie, Terence, Red, Bomb, Hal, Chuck, Matilda, Stella, Sonic the hedgehog, Madonna, Sonia the hedgehog, Manic the hedgehog, Amy Rose the hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the echidna, Sara, Shade the echidna, Tikal the echidna, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kinkle, Pound the nerdluck, Pumpkin the nerdluck, Nawt the nerdluck, Nawtenia the nerdluck, Bupkus the nerdluck, Bubbles the nerdluck, Brandon the nerdluck, Billie the nerdluck, Jackson the nerdluck, Fox McCloud, Krystal, Peppy Hare, Vivian Hare, Lucy Hare, Beltino Toad, Natalie Toad, Mary Jane Toad, Slippy Toad, Croakella Froggen, Amanda Toad, Falco Lombardi, Katt Monroe, Bill Grey, Fay Spaniel, Wolf O'Donnell, Calista O'Donnell, Leon Powalski, Liziya Iguana, Panther Caroso, Miyu Lynx, Andrew Oikonny, Noisettia, Dash Bowman, Nosekina, Rita LaShette, Fara Phoenix, Mr. Funny, Karena the taputian, Mr. Happy, Zelda the poskyian, Mr. Grumpy, Little Miss Sunshine, Mr. Bump, Little Miss Calamity, Mr. Clumsy, Little Miss Whoops, Mr. Persnickety, Little Miss Neat, Mr. Messy, Little Miss Scary, Mr. Small, Little Miss Tiny, Mr. Mischief, Little Miss Naughty, Mr. Tickle, Little Miss Hug, Mr. Scatterbrain, Little Miss Helpful, Mr. Stubborn, Little Miss Independent, Mr. Cocky, Little Miss Stubborn, Mr. Muddle, Little Miss Scatterbrain, Mr. Bounce, Little Miss Hop, Mr. Nosey, Little Miss Curious, Mr. Noisy, Little Miss Chatterbox, Mr. Chatterbox, Little Miss Loud, Mr. Stupid, Gretchen, Mr. Colorful, Maci, Mr. Unbirthday, Jordan, Little Miss Fangirl, Pipsquirtia, Sly Cooper, Carmelita Fox, Bentley, Murray, Jing King, Mahri Loraine Yak, Kirianna Lion, Frida Lion, Otch Lion, Ishmael Chimp, Bradley Badger, Justina Monkey, Zim the irken, Gaz Membrane, Dib Membrane, Tak the irken, Connor the irken, Aqua Cora the irken, Stanley the irken, Crash Bandicoot, Tawna Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Tiny Tiger, Nitrus Brio, Nitro Gin, Komodo Joe, Komodo Moe, Black Orchid, Ryu, Guy, Zangief, Edmond Honda, Guile, Charlie Nash, Dee Jay, Dhalsim, Necro, Chun-Li Xiang, Cammy White, Poison, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Cyrax, Kurtis Stryker, Hanzo Hasashi, Bi-Han, Kuai Liang, Johnny Cage, Jackson "Jax" Briggs, Sonya Blade, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, Ren Höek, Stimpson J. Cat, Svën Höek, Indifferent Ren, Mr. Horse, Powdered Toast Man, Catholic High School Girl, Mimby, Sniz Bronkowski, Squeaky Fondue, Snuppa Dutures, Bianca Idontknowwhatherlastnameis, Pumbaa the warthog, Shala the warthog, Bampuu the warthog, Rosebud the warthog, Pika the warthog, Pongaa the warthog, Timon the meerkat, Tatiana the meerkat, Fred the meerkat, Lulu the meerkat, Monti the meerkat, Kataka the meerkat, Tesma the meerkat, Adam Montcrief, Robert Wilson, Michael Thompson, Bradley, Wendy, Janet Hillhurst, Steven, Laurie, George Winslow, Zachary Morris, Samuel "Screech" Powers, Albert Clifford Slater, Michael Gonzalez, Nicole Coleman, Kelly Kapowski, Jessica Myrtle Spano, Lisa Turtle, Violet Anne Bickerstaff, Tori Scott, Stacey Carosi, Kristin Amanda Thomas, Mary Anne Spier, Dawn Read Schafer, Anastasia Elizabeth McGill, Claudia Lynn Kishi, Mallory Pike, Jessica Davis Ramsey, Abigail Stevenson, Anna Stevenson, Logan Bruno, Shannon Louisa Kilbourne, Splinter Hamato, Leonardo Turtle, Amy Mizuno, Donatello Turtle, Hotaru Tomoe, Raphael Turtle, Raye Hino, Michaelangelo Turtle, Minako Aino, Arnold Casey Jones, April Harriet O'Neil, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, Irma Langinstein, Venus De Milo, Ramona Lisa Jones, Micansana Dini, Rosita Friez, Marai Tjeersma, Rockland Ketron, Supergirl, Jamison Reynolds, Catgirl, Blue Lantern, Princess Diversity, Mini-Me, Purple Rain, Dr. DJ, Jamie Lianne Cranston/Rainbow Ranger, Prince Ulrich, Paula Janine Bentley/Green Beauty, Prince Xander, Rita Peaches, Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, Brock Harrison, Tracey Sketchit, May Yura, Max Yura, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Alexa, Todd Snap, Ritchie, James Morgan, Jessie Avalon, Dorothy Gale, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, Tiger, Lulabelle, Scarecrowess, Scraps the patchwork girl, Nimmee Aimee, Betsy Bobbin, Trot, Polychrome the rainbow's daughter, Button-Bright, Woot the wanderer, Ozma, Glinda the good witch of the north, Addaperle the good witch of the south, James Goodwin the wizard of Oz, Mr. Strong, Little Miss Sexy, Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Sans the skeleton, Katelynn Fisher, Papyrus the skeleton, Hazel Griggs, Toriel Dremurr, Undyne the undina fish, Asgore Dreemurr, Alphys, Blakesley the hedgehog, Demarius the echidna, Mango the nerdluck, Sunshine the nerdluck, Blaze the nerdluck, Leela the nerdluck, Razz the nerdluck, Cherish the nerdluck, Ruby the nerdluck, Aiden the nerdluck, Raisin the nerdluck, Libby the nerdluck, Tyrian the nerdluck, Blossom the nerdluck, Chester the nerdluck, Lydia the nerdluck, Spark the nerdluck, Vino the nerdluck, Vina the nerdluck, Aaliyah Bianka Denlisen, Delia Brenda Knightley, Rigel Deylen, Mark Fourth, Laurelyn Fourth, Melissa Deylen, Leaf the nerdluck, Lauralei Emily Chameleon, Blades the nerdluck, Priscilla Cheyanne Bacon, Joshua Swackhammer, Chita Cheetah, Maya Ringtail, Britney Marianne Denlisen, Violet Denlisen, Kendra Elizabeth Knightley, Hunter Knightley, Blakeley Deylen, Jared Aaron Chameleon, Faith Chameleon, Rueben Chameleon, Tobias Ashton Bacon, Charity Bacon, Phinneaus Bacon, Colby the taputian, Tomiko, Kaliann the poskyian, Kazari, Taikino, Jurai, Mr. Persistent, Little Miss Headstrong, Jaiden, Little Miss Tug, Mr. Ticklish, Little Miss Tickle-Hug, Mr. Huggy, Tristan, Skyler, Little Miss Mopey, Darinu, Hyper, Maxwell, Little Miss Mischief, Little Miss Puny, Mr. Diminutive, Mr. Little, Mr. Mini, Little Miss Pipsqueak, Little Miss Lilliputian, Mr. Teeny, Leo, Mr. Average, Normal Jr., Little Miss Babe, Brainiac Jr., Dante the hippopotamus, Dezzera Höek, Snuppa Dutures Jr., Allison Turtle, Seth Turtle, Benjamin Turtle, Kimberley Turtle, Dezzera Tjeersma, Chinami Hasashi, Frisk, Desdemona the skeleton, Constantia the skeleton, Kozuka the skeleton, Asriel Dreemurr, Raiden Dreemurr, Nickholas Dreemurr, Cameryn Dremurr, Kai Dremurr, Goop the gaboonie, Yanpookie the gaboonie, Art the raccoon, Gum the squirrel, King Rainbow, Queen Heart, Prince Starlow, Princess Starina, Peach, Cherry, Apple, Strawberry, Passion Fruit, Lemon, Lime, Pear, Aquesio, Pineapple, Patch the badger, Boomer the fox, Cinnamon, Piano, Drum, Trumpet, Saxophone, Trombone, Harp, Violin, Electric Guitar, Symphonia the grand fairy, Metallina, Superbot, Valentina, Mrs. Riceinton, Madorah, Katheryn the caterpillar, Gérard the grasshopper, Mr. Normal, Brush Strokes, Ethan the apple, Sabrina Roberts-Trujillo, Nerdluckette Sabrina, Irken Invader Sabrina, Little Miss Angelic, Sabrina the pink power ranger, Sabrina the monkey, Fuchsia Heart, Sauria, Sabrina the J.U.M.P. agent, Sabrina Powerpuff, Sabrina the miniature pony, Sabrina Bird, Shellbrina, Skullbrina the skeleton, Sabrina the rabbid, Dame Sabrina of the hearts of kindness, Sabrina the Bendigedig Kingdom knight, Invisible Angel, Adam Hughes, Mr. Brainiac, Yellow Fire, Adam Legend, Brainiac Powerpuff, Adam Mercury, Adam the J.U.M.P. agent, Adam the yellow power ranger, Adam the fire bird, Adam the wolverine turtle, Armageddon, Rita Peach Hughes, Jessica Elsa Hughes, Penelope Sarah Hughes, Jason Colin Hughes, Michael Alex Hughes, Maurice Peter Hughes, and Alan/Green Ice (sometimes) Enemies Night Terror, Deadly, Texas Pete, Bulk, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser Koopa, Donkey Kong, Tatanga, Ganondorf Dragmire, Lord Zedd, Goldar, Finster, Jessica the D.U.M.P. agent, Daegon, Quan Chi, The Mask, Strong Bad, New Bad Guy Girl Character, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, Discord, Psychotic Demonic Pinkamena Diane Pie, Flutterrage, Twilight Psycho, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Libby Chessler, M. Bison, Balrog, Sagat, Birdie, Gill, Urien, Twelve, Sektor, Sheeva, Tanya, Mileena, Skarlet, Reptile, Kano, Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Redondo the nerdluck, Roxanne the nerdluck, Mr. Swackhammer, Mrs. Swackhammer, Jerica Swackhammer, Andross Oikonny, Pigma Dengar, Ken Fourth, Mr. Rude, Revenge Bump, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Little Miss Selfish, Little Miss Proper, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, Raleigh, Muggshot, Mz. Ruby, Dr. M, Arpeggio, Neyla, Miss Decibel, General Tsao, Penelope, Venessa the irken, Currant the irken, Palatinate the irken, Dr. Neo Cortex, Muddy Mudskipper, Haggis MacHaggis, Evil Ren, Hideously Evil Ren, Evil Stimpy, Vicky Velcro/Waffle Woman, Dr. Donut, Pimon the meerkat, Tumbaa the warthog, Oroku Saki/The Shredder, Yukio Sekora, Captain Filch, Manon, Amasa, Demoness, Burne Thompson, Vernon Fenwick, Queen Beryl, the unfair and selfish school teacher, the youth club bullies, the Twitter cyberbully, the MSN cyberbully, the Facebook cyberbully, Charley Harrington/Hardened Heartless, Agatha Carver/Dark Magic, Diesel Morby, Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Gulcheria the wicked witch of the west, Evermean the wicked witch of the east, Mombi the wicked witch of the north, Blinkie the wicked witch of the south, Flowey, Chara, Little Miss Ruthless, Vonnie the bunny, Nega Sans, Nega Papyrus, Metallix, Bogweed, Banana, Durian, Nut, Bolt, Washer, Cogrush, Cavalwar, Lauriette the ladybug, Leena the ladybug, Lola the ladybug, Cannibal Art the raccoon, Psychotic Gum the squirrel, Psychotic King Rainbow, Psychotic Queen Heart, Old Hag Apple, Creepy Lemon, Creepy Lime, Scary Symphonia, Sasha Lianne Winchester/Dark Heart, Little Miss Demonic, Nega Sauria, and Shellsha The gallery of pictures Chocolate and the nerdluckettes.png|Chester and the Nerdluckettes drawn by Taiama Category:Fanon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with bows Category:Green characters Category:Alien races Category:Nerdlucks Category:Protagonists